Talk:Don't Say It
Director Is it just me or does the director look a little...young? I mean in the Freelancer stories, the directors hair was just graying, but now in the present which is "Many years later" the Director still has black hair. I guess there isnt such a large gap between the present and the freelancer arc. Yeah I always figured the gap wasn't that big. And my guess is that the Counselor manages the Director's hygiene. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 22:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey this is random but i think he killed himself JB nine90 (talk) 02:49, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, I think he needed to clean his shoes with that pistol. Stealth Cl0wn (talk) 02:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :So he was Carolina's dad right? KnightmareS-C075 (talk) 02:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah Carolina was Allison and Leonards daughter. And i he did kill himself you can see him aim the gun at his chin as the door was closing and i think i heard the gun shoot, but that was probably just the door closing. TheBluester (talk) 02:55, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :What makes you think Carolina is the Director's daughter? Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Same eye colour, the way she treats him and kisses him on the forehead before she goes. Stealth Cl0wn (talk) 02:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Your kidding right. Carolina kissed him goodbye. He said that she was his greatest creation, they have the same color eyes, Carolina practically said her mother was Allison, she also said she had a bad taste in men (the director), Thats also probably why Carolina hate Tex so much TheBluester (talk) 03:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah dude. From the guy who reverts all of my edits, I expected you to have at least figured that outSpartan O214 (talk) 03:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Well it was only implied, I didn't catch on when I first saw the episode. And I wouldn't go pointing fingers either. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Hey, I'm only saying it because you usually do. Not always, but most of the time.Spartan O214 (talk) 04:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Maybe he's her step father because a lot of people have that kind of attitude to their steo father(this is from what people tell me i dont have a step father) :: JB nine90 (talk) 06:49, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Stepfather? That is probably one of the most stupid statements ever... of all time. 23:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Me 23:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Carolina hinted that Allison was her mother. So that makes her the Directors daughter. Also, I can't believe that tied in in that Florida joke with Flowers XD CyrusArc 03:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) any one else notice that the halo 4 era carolina armor (namely the shoulders, arms and gender, from female to male) change between the 8:05 and 8:09 timestamps and then change back at 8:43 during the pan cam shot?Phazeblade (talk) 05:37, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sidewinder So if the Director sent the Alpha to Blood Gulch under Captain Flowers, how did he end up at Sidewinder before going to Blood Gulch. I would say that maybe it was a fake memory to give the Church AI a past, but Jimmy's skull appears in the series from time to time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Some of the connections between blood gulch, the recollections, and seasons 9/10 don't match up. It's best just not to get caught up in such details. Msxenix (talk) 23:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Last episode? Is this the very last episode of the ''RvB series? It's a really good way to end the series if so, but I'd still hate to see the series go. D3T&FS (talk) 22:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs._Blue_Wiki/News ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 23:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Verdant visor used in the Halo 4 engine ? It's maybe the light, but I don't think it's the Verdant visor which is used. It's too yellowish to me.. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 12:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Church Hey, kinda late I know, but do you guys think that when Epsilon first appeared before the Director, when his color was cobalt instead of his usual white was to represent Alpha as well? Cause I just thought maybe that was intentional, to show all the AI fragments that were known (which doesn't include eta and iota cause they didn't do much), including the Alpha.Just thought I'd note itSpartan O214 (talk) 21:10, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that too. The colors for Epsilon were slightly different before and after he cycled through the other AI. Could've been to represent Alpha, I dunno. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 08:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Allison anyone know where the clip of allsion saying "don't say goodbye" can be found it's not on the RT site or either youtube video.